The English Project
by Porkey Chops
Summary: Lizzie McGuire didn't do her English project......and now she'll pay for it.....dearly. Please Read/Review. Thank You.
1. I Hate You!

  
The sun was shining on a brand new day as Lizzie McGuire awoke to her daily alarm clock. She slowly got up...brushed her teeth, put on some clothes and ran downstairs.  
"What's for breakfast?" Lizzie asked her mother.  
"Pancakes, sweety....did you do your english project?" the mother asked.  
".....English Project...???" Lizzie questioned her mother...then quickly remembering it.  
"You didn't do it?! Lizzie McGuire, you really have to start shaping up. You're failing English!" the mother said, "I think those phone calls to Gordo and Miranda are going to have to be postponed until your grades start improving."  
Lizzie sat at the table in shock as those words left her mother's mouth. Her rage building, she got up from her seat, "NO! You can't! I'll do it right now! I promise, just don't take away the phone rights!"  
Matt cut in, "I never really use the phone..."  
"Shut up, Fartbreath."  
"Lizzie, how can you do it right now when school starts in 20 minutes...plus, you haven't read a single page in The Lord Of The Flies!" the mother said.  
"It's about flies, right.....?" Lizzie said sarcastically.   
"I'm sorry, but what must be done, must be done!" the mother said, as Lizzie's father came in.  
"What's all this rukus?" the father asked as Lizzie ran to him.  
"Dad, she's trying to take away my phone rights just because I didn't do some stupid English Project."   
Her father looked at her in awe, "YOU DIDN"T DO YOUR ENGLISH PROJECT?! YOU KNOW YOUR FAILING RIGHT?" Lizzie retreated back to her seat.  
"Well, your father agrees with me, so start pulling up those grades!" Lizzie got up once again.  
"I hate you! I hate both of you! I wish you'd just die!" Lizzie ran upstairs crying her eyes out as her parents could only watch.  
  
------------------  
  
Lizzie got on her bus and quickly sat next to Miranda.  
"Hey, Lizzie....whats wrong?" Miranda asked, knowing exactly that Lizzie was down in the dumps.  
"I can't call you or Gordo anymore when I get home from school."   
"Why not?"   
"I didn't do my English Project...."  
"...WHY NOT?! You know you're failing English!" Miranda said.  
"I know...I just got so sidetracked when you and Gordo came over this entire week. Now, both my parents are going to be at school talking to our English Teacher." Lizzie said. "Where's Gordo?"   
"His parents are driving him to Extra Help."  
Lizzie looked astonished. "Gordo and extra help are never in the same sentence."  
"Gym, Lizzie. He was abscent the day of the Tennis Test so he has to retake it."  
  
-------------------  
5th period had finally come.....English. The dreaded period of all.  
"Hey, Miranda. I thought you said Gordo was in school today?" Lizzie said placing her bookbag on her desk.  
Miranda did the same, "I did too. Maybe he is abscent today." Suddenly, the inercom rings.  
**LIZZIE MCGUIRE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE, LIZZIE MCGUIRE. BRING YOUR BOOKS.**  
Lizzie was confused at all the things that were hapenning. She was expecting the teacher to talk to her, but she stayed at her desk...Gordo was abscent (which was a rarity). She took her books, waved a bye to Miranda and headed to the main office.   
Lizzie opened the door to the main office and the secretary pointed the way she should go. She opened the door to the princibals office.  
"You wanted to see me?" Lizzie McGuire said as the door opened.  
"Please sit down, Lizzie." The princibal said. She noticed a policeman was in the room with him. "Lizzie....I don't know how to tell you this...but...."  
The policeman cut in, "Your parents have been killed in a car crash." Lizzie looked at the police officer in shock. Her face was emotionless...no expression at all, untill finally tears entered her eyes.  
"...How did.........this happen?" she managed to say.  
"Well, a Mr. And Mrs. Gordon were driving their car the wrong way, colliding with your parents."  
Lizzie had a shocked face again. "Did the Gordon's have a son?""Yes....David Gordon...he died as well." Lizzie couldn't take this all in....her parents died, her last words to them, I hate you, I wish you were dead. Then, she finds out her best friends' parents killed them, along with Gordo. Lizzie then feinted.  
  
To Be Continued.......  



	2. Aftermath

  
The English Project Part 2  
  
  
Lizzie woke up in her room, while she saw her Nanna and Aunt Julie in the hallway.  
"Lizzie...." Nanna said, her face scrunched from her constant crying.  
"It was a dream right? Nanna......right?" she looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. "Nanna?"  
"Liz...it wasn't a dream. Your mother and father..........have passed on." Nanna walked over to the bed that Lizzie was on and sat. Aunt Julie continued to walk in the hallway.   
"Lizzie....are you up?" Matt said, surprising Lizzie enought to make her jump.  
"I'll let you guys talk, OK?" Nanna said as she left the room. Matt started to cry.  
"........What hapenned?...." Matt went and hugged Lizzie, as tears strolled down both their cheeks.   
"They were....hit by a car...." Lizzie said. She couldn't bear to actually say these words.  
"Who did this?! I'll kill them! I'll just...."   
"Slow down, Matt. Gordo's parents....they had a bottle of wine that morning while driving Gordo to extra help and they were driving....oh god.....on the wrong side of the road." Lizzie started to cry hysterically, scaring Matt in the process.  
"What? Your stupid friend's parents killed our mom and dad?" Matt raced out.   
"...He's not stupid, Matt! He's dead too! And...it's all my fault..."  
Matt looked puzzled. "..What are you talking about, Lizzie?"  
"When Gordo came over last Thursday, I gave him that rancid milk when he asked for a drink. He said it was fine. But then, when he was abscent the next day......he missed the Tennis Test." Matt's eyes widened.  
"....YOU! YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD! I HATE YOU! MURDERER! MURDERER!" Matt ran out of her room as Lizzie lay back down. It was true...she killed her parents and Gordo while giving "wonderful" final words to her parents. She couldn't pick up the phone to call Miranda. She couldn't talk. She just wanted to cry all day and night.   
  
-------------------------  
  
"C'mon, children." Aunt Julie said. Matt and Lizzie folowed behind her as they sat down to see their parents be buried.  
"We are gathered here today," started the minister, "To witness the deaths of two very dear people......Mr and Ms. McGwire. They leave behind two children, Matthew and Elizabeth. God has asked these two souls to enter the gates of Heaven on this very day. They are know in a place of beauty and peace...where the definition of eternity is used to its full extent." As the minister says his words, the two coffins are lowered into the ground as Lizzie and Matt sob their sobs.  
"You did this, Lizzie....you killed Mom and Dad! You made our lives a living hell!!!!"  
"MATTHEW!" Aunt Julie said, "It's not Lizzie's fault that your mother and father died. Don't make your sister even more upset than she is."  
"Aunt Julie.....it's true, though. I did kill them."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lizzie lay awake in her bed, dreading going to Gordo's funeral tomorrow. Suddenly, Aunt Julie entered her room. It was about 2:30.  
"Are you up, Liz?"  
"Yeah...." Lizzie said, wiping away her tears.  
"Whats this thing about you killing your parents?"  
Lizzie was silent. "The kid that died in the car crash....he was my best friend. Last week, on Thursday, he came over with my other friend, Miranda. He asked for a drink," Lizzie paused and breathed as tears came strolling down her face, "I gave him the milk since it was the first thing I saw....it was 2 months expired. He got sick, and missed the Tennis Test. Thats how Mom and Dad got killed. Him going to make up the test."  
"Lizzie.....it's not your fault," Julie said, kissing her on the forehead, " How could you control Gordo's parents drinking before they left? Nothing is your fault, Lizzie. You did nothing wrong."  
"Yes I Did! I told my parents I hated them and I wished them to die! And look now!"  
"Lizzie! How would you have known that would have hapenned?" She grabbed Lizzie and hugged her tight. "You've got family, Lizzie. We love you, always. No matter what. None of this was your fault. NONE. ZIPPO. NADA. I'm gonna talk to Matt and starighten things out. Sleep, Lizzie."   
Lizzie smiled as the tears slowed down their voyage down her cheek. She rested her eyes and fell asleep....the first in a long time.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lizzie awoke at 2:00 as she her eyes flickered. Gordo's funeral was at four a clock, so she quickly got dressed and did the usual. As she was ready to leave to go the the bathroom, she saw her back pack, laying in the corner of her room. She walked over to it and smiled.  
Lizzie took a peice of looseleaf paper from her backpack and a pen. She put a textbook under the paper so she could write. She wrote her name and then the date. She paused.  
"This is for you, mom and dad. I love you....." Lizzie smiled and wrote on the paper. Lord Of The Flies by William Golding made me..........  
  
  
END  



End file.
